Between US
by RoleModel2
Summary: This is a take off of last nights episode. HM...Of course!


JAG- Between Us

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG. Just using the characters for the purpose of the story.

This is what should've happened on Friday but didn't. I actually got really mad at the hospital scene. Harm was pretty rude so I decided to make him apologize in this story since I didn't see him doing it in the show.  
They have 4 more episodes to get this thing between them right. Come on! Oh yeah. Enjoy!

1945 Local

Blacksburg Hospital

"Any advancement in her condition?" Tom asked as he walked up slowly. His eyes are still red and dried tearstains are clearly visible on his tanned wrinkled cheeks.

"No." Harm answered, staring at the paper coffee cup he held in his hand. Harm looked up, "I'm surprised your back, did you run out of beer money?"

"No, I have plenty." Tom whispered walking closer to the glass window, which revealed his daughter.

"Listen Tom, as mad as I am right now, I need to ask you a favor." Harm voiced standing up from his position on the black hospital chair. Tom looked up with questioning eyes. " Earlier a friend of mine stopped by, I need to go to speak to her again."

"The Colonel?" Harm nodded then looked down sadly recalling their conversation. "Okay, I'll wait here with Mattie."

Harm smiled a thank you then headed toward the elevators.

2030 Local

Georgetown Apartments

Mac sat down on her couch and stared at the wall in front of her with a single tear running down her olive skin. She'd pushed Harm away so much recently that now he was starting to do the same. It was like they could never get it right, if one pushed the other got hurt. He looked so sad, tired, scared and there was nothing she could do to help him. Mac smiled as she thought of all the times she ran to him when she needed someone to be there for her, which caused another tear to fall from her watery eyes. Hearing a knock at the door Mac stood up and walked over and opened the door without looking through her peek-hole.

"Hey." Harm said when he saw her confused face.

"Um, hey come in." Mac voiced finally and moved out of his way so he could walk inside.

Harm walked inside then turned to face her, "Thanks."

"No problem, What are you doing here?" Mac asked quietly.

"I...well…about earlier…" Harm started but was cut off by a wave of a hand by Mac.

"It's okay, I deserved that."

"No you didn't, it's just that, you know how I seemed to be play superman." Harm started to explain Mac nodded so he continued. "I couldn't save her this time Mac, I have no way of controlling this situation I can barely understand what is happening to her let alone rescuing her like I always manage to do…but this time I'm helpless I'm left there with my guard down, my defenses down, staring at a 16 year old girl who has so much going for her. It should be me in that place not her. She doesn't deserve this Mac."

"It's not your fault she is in this situation Harm." Mac clarified taking a step toward him.

"I know that, but it should be me there instead of her." Harm repeated. " My life is not going where it should be right now. Everything seems to be going wrong."

"Is that why you came here, to explain your actions?" Mac inquired as Harm ran his hand down his tired face.

"Yes and no, I came here because of that and because I need you right now Mac, more than anything." Harm whispered looking up at her with pleading eyes. Mac walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Harm, everything will be okay. You'll get through this and so will she." Mac whispered into his shoulder. Harm nodded and closed his eyes as he remained in her embrace. After a few moments Mac spoke up again. " I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away."

"It's okay, Mac I'm not getting any younger. I think we need to give this _thing _between us a shot." Harm whispered pulling back a little so he could see her face.

Mac smiled, "I agree."

Harm gave a small smile then leaned down and kissed Mac gently on the lips.

"Let's go see Mattie." Mac suggested and linked her hand with his.

"Let's." Harm agreed leaning down and kissing her one last time before heading out the door.

_Yes I think everything will be okay. Everything will be just fine._

Harm and Mac Forever 33 


End file.
